El final del guerrero
by Elein88
Summary: Lo que debió ser el verdadero final a este valeroso guerrero que peleó hasta su último aliento y no esa indignante y breve versión cinematográfica. Este fic participa en el Reto: "Por una muerte digna para Fíli" del foro Aquelarre (libre de slash).


**Descargo** : Todos los personajes y el universo en el que conviven pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el reto _Por una muerte digna para Fíli_ del foro Aquelarre (libre de slash)

 **Nota de autor** : Bueno, y tal como prometí, aquí estoy, rozando el límite xD. Confieso que he estado punto de no hacerlo, aunque me parecía feo no participar habiendo propuesto yo el reto xDD.  
Hace tiempo que quería rendirle su tributo a este formidable guerrero, y aunque no estoy demasiado satisfecha con el resultado, esto ha sido mi mejor forma de hacerlo. Espero que os guste.

1.957 palabras xDDD apurando al máximo también en esto.

* * *

 **EL FINAL DEL GUERRERO**

La Colina del Cuervo se alzaba enigmática ante mis ojos, envuelta en la niebla y el espectral presagio de un aciago acontecimiento. El viento ululaba en su quietud, arrastrando lejano el eco de una batalla que se alejaba de nosotros. El sol había decidido ocultarse bajo el tenue manto de las nubes, tal vez para no presenciar lo que el destino nos tenía preparado. Sentí un escalofrío al contemplar todo aquello. No había que ser un experto en los astros como el viejo Óin para percibirlo, el susurro de la muerte se hallaba implícito en cada esquina, esperando con sigilo su momento.

Avancé junto a mi hermano sosteniendo en mi mano la empuñadura de hierro forjado de mi daga predilecta, como si su frío tacto, tallado por el enano al que veneraba, pudiera infundirme la seguridad que necesitaba.

Habíamos dejado atrás el infierno de aquella desigual batalla con la esperanza de ponerle fin con un único golpe maestro. Los enanos somos tenaces, perseverantes y osados, pero no estúpidos. Poco teníamos que hacer ante aquella infinita horda de enemigos que ya había mermado las filas de nuestro pueblo y de muchos otros. Sólo restaba un último intento, allí, detrás de la montaña, en aquella encrucijada donde su líder comandaba las órdenes fuera del peligro.

El Rey Bajo la Montaña detuvo nuestro avance para otear lo que aquella lúgubre niebla revelaba, un escenario gris y nebuloso. Dubitativo, tras pensarlo unos instantes, pronunció su ordenanza analizando a sus guerreros.

\- Kíli, Fíli, adelantaos para investigar el terreno.

Tragué saliva mientras avanzaba por aquel terreno gélido y derruido. Algo andaba mal. Aquel silencio espectral reinante en una zona que se consideraba el epicentro de organización de aquella barbarie orca, no podía augurar nada bueno.

\- Tan sólo un reconocimiento. No entréis en batalla. – Nos recordó, ambos asentimos en silencio.

Divisé la torre de vigilancia y me adentré en ella. Kíli me seguía conteniendo el aliento. Avancé despacio, utilizando con pericia el filo de mi arma para divisar aquello que nos aguardaba en cada esquina. Sólo la oscuridad silenciosa y amenazadora. Pude escuchar el sonido de mi sudor resbalando por mi garganta en cada nivel inspeccionado. Pero por más niveles que sondeamos la torre permanecía vacía y aquel incómodo presentimiento que inundaba mis sentidos y congelaba mis movimientos cobraba cada vez más fuerza.

Justo cuando dimos por concluida nuestra avanzadilla, cuando íbamos a regresar con las manos vacías, desentrañé las verdaderas intenciones del enemigo. No les habíamos pillado por sorpresa, atraernos a aquel rincón apartado había sido su plan desde el principio. Alejarnos de la batalla donde la maestría de un guerrero se diluye mermada por el caos y la supremacía del enemigo. Él no iba a contentarse con verle muerto, con contemplar su cadáver en la distancia. Azog quería un combate a solas, un enfrentamiento mano a mano con Escudo de Roble, una forma de prolongar su agonía con él como único testigo.

Apreté el puño con rabia. ¿Cómo habíamos sido tan estúpidos? Caer en su trampa como ratas insignificantes. Empujé inmediatamente a Kíli para que diera la voz de alarma.

\- Ve a avisarles – Sus ojos castaños me miraron sin comprender. – Es una emboscada, ¡están en peligro!

Tragué saliva mientras aquella sensación me congelaba el pecho. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. La oportunidad de retrasar unos segundos a la legión que se alzaba a mi espalda para que Kíli llevara el mensaje a tiempo. Apreté con fuerza la empuñadura de mi arma mientras la imagen de nuestra madre inundaba por un segundo mi visión. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de rezar mis oraciones.

Aquel ser colosal inmovilizó mi muñeca sin apenas darme tiempo a reaccionar. Me golpeó en la espalda con crueldad a la par que aprisionaba la mitad inferior de mi rostro para impedirme siquiera gritar. Sentí el hedor de su guante putrefacto reprimir mi aliento y hasta mi respiración.

Me arrastró hasta el borde del abismo, oprimiendo mi brazo hasta el límite, tanto que creí que acabaría por arrancármelo, a la par que mi mandíbula se contraía, privada de su derecho a gritar. Avanzó en silencio hasta que su silueta emergió en aquel arco incompleto, otorgándole una siniestra aparición. Su risa inundó el ambiente, despiadada y fiera, carente de humanidad, haciendo gala de su falta de escrúpulos, aquella vil y cruenta cualidad que le había hecho ganarse un alto rango en el escalafón.

Azog se resarció junto a su hijo utilizando la lengua negra. No me hizo falta comprender su significado para imaginar las despreciables palabras que pronunció a través de su voz gastada. El mensaje estaba claro. Habíamos perdido.

Thorin me miró desde el otro lado, sintiendo cómo su corazón se quebraba y la culpabilidad se apoderaba de su alma. No fue una mirada de derrota por haber perdido su mejor baza. Fue la culpa de haber arriesgado a su propia sangre para lograrlo.

Escuché su orden silenciosa que manaba de aquella súplica en su mirada.

"No lo hagas"

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. ¿Mas para qué nos había instruido desde infantes? ¿Para qué venerar ese espíritu del guerrero que nos había inculcado? ¿Para qué había empleado horas y horas en enseñarnos unos ideales de valor, lealtad y honor que hacían empequeñecer el significado de nuestra propia vida? ¿Para qué había iniciado aquella misión suicida con la intención de conseguir una victoria para los suyos que probablemente él no disfrutaría?

Le devolví la mirada sintiendo un fervor ardiente recorriendo mi cuerpo. Lo haría por él, por mi hermano, por mi madre, por mi difunto padre, por la Compañía, por las Montañas Azules, por Érebor, por nuestro pueblo, por Durin, por Mahal; y lo más importante, por mis ideales.

Impacté con mi talón contra la rodilla de aquel vástago orco. Aquel golpe inesperado hizo que liberara mi diestra y mi rostro y pude zafarme de aquella posición de desventaja. El pálido orco, al ver a su hijo burlado, arremetió contra mí con furia, y gracias a que el borde del terreno se resquebrajó a mis pies, el impacto de la hoja que reemplazaba su miembro amputado cercenó mi hombro en lugar de mi corazón. A duras penas pude agarrarme a los fragmentos derruidos de aquella torre mientras intentaba frenar mi caída al abismo. Creo que fue Dwalin quien me recibió en el suelo, impidiendo que mi cráneo impactara contra la piedra blanca y mis días acabaran de aquella forma tan indigna y desagradable.

Apenas recuerdo lo que pasó a continuación, sólo sé que continué peleando. Una frenética batalla se desató en aquella colina. Los orcos emergían sin descanso, a cada uno que abatíamos, dos más pasaban a ocupar su puesto. Supongo que mi cuerpo se movió por instinto. La sangre me salpicaba y el viento se mezclaba con el ruido metálico del entrechocar de las armas y los guturales gemidos de los caídos. Apenas sentí el intenso quemazón que atravesaba mi hombro hasta coartar mis latidos.

No guardo una visión clara de la última batalla de mi existencia, tan sólo recuerdo unos vagos fragmentos. Recuerdo el sonido de Kíli llamándome en la distancia, su imagen siendo derribada por una maza que impactó contra su pecho. Recuerdo el horror en sus ojos cuando protegí con mi cuerpo la estocada que se dirigía a su pecho. Recuerdo que acabé con la vida de aquel rufián, que atravesé su garganta mientras su alarido abandonaba este mundo.

Recuerdo que continué luchando mientras mi mundo se volvía borroso y frío. Recuerdo las órdenes del Rey Bajo la Montaña, su firme determinación aún cuando su mundo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Recuerdo seguir sus órdenes, sentir su coraza a mi espalda, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo en una formación que protegía nuestros puntos ciegos.

Recuerdo que finalmente me derrumbé y mi mundo se tornó negro. Recuerdo que recé por que la batalla terminara en mi ausencia sin provocar más bajas entre los nuestros, por que Thorin acabara de una vez por todas con aquel despiadado orco que había desmembrado nuestro linaje.

Y cuando llegó el silencio y la niebla estaba dispuesta a desvanecerse conmigo, un rayo de luz me obligó a abrir de nuevos los ojos.

Allí estaba su figura, imponente y regia, victoriosa pero cansada. La inmensidad de sus ojos celestes se topó conmigo y pude ver durante un segundo que los cerraba agradecido, su súplica a nuestro ser divino le había concedido, al menos, el derecho a despedirse.

Se acercó hasta mi rostro, que anhelante, luchaba por conservar el poco aliento que me restaba. Lo sujetó con sus manos y apoyó su frente junto a la mía. Temblorosas, sentí sus lágrimas rociando mi rostro, mientras me susurraba justo lo que necesitaba escuchar en aquel momento.

\- ¿Dónde está Kíli? – pregunté en tan sólo un susurro. La sangre se mezclaba con mi saliva a pesar de que sentía la garganta reseca.

\- A salvo, gracias a ti.

Cerré los ojos en señal de alivio y suspiré, aunque aquello provocó un dolor lancinante que recorrió todos mis sentidos.

Thorin se acomodó a mi lado, sujetando con fuerza mi mano, intentando que mi visión no se alejara de sus ojos para evitar que mi último recuerdo fuera aquel paisaje desolador.

No intentó engañarme con falsas promesas, con esperanzas inexistentes sobre mi supervivencia, con palabras triviales o con halagos superficiales. Los dos sabíamos lo que me aguardaba y no es honorable mentir a un guerrero al final de su camino.

Intenté disculparme por no haberle advertido antes, por haber sido tan débil como para dejarme capturar como rehén, pero Thorin debió prever la culpa en mi mirada y me prohibió pronunciar palabra. Negó con la cabeza y reveló, con un nudo en la garganta, aquello que había guardado durante toda su vida.

\- Siempre hiciste que me sintiera orgulloso.

Las lágrimas afloraron sin remedio y el dolor en mi pecho se disipó un instante. Durante toda mi vida había vivido bajo su sombra, intentando incansablemente vivir conforme a su dictado, seguir sus enseñanzas, adoptar sus ideales, convertirme en lo que él había sido. Sí, no me avergüenzo de decirlo, siempre había intentado ocupar un lugar que no era el mío, uno que no me correspondía pero anhelaba en cada jornada. Al final confesé mi secreto.

\- Siempre te quise como un padre.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y me aferró la mano aún más fuerte. Tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo esta vez para continuar hablando.

\- Siempre te amé como un hijo.

Una nube cubrió de nuevo el cielo, oscureciendo una escena que llegaba a su fin.

\- Que mis ancestros te cuiden y Mahal te reciba en sus grandes salones. Viviste y moriste como un gran guerrero, entregaste tu vida y tu honor para conceder a nuestro pueblo una nueva vida. Y aquí, sobre la montaña, descansarán tus restos durante generaciones, recordándole al mundo tu valor y sacrificio. Fíli, hijo de Dís, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, linaje de reyes. Que partas en paz hacia tu descanso y nuestras almas se encuentren al final del camino.

Thorin se despidió con una mirada compasiva donde convergía todo el amor latente que me profesaba, mientras intentaba sobrevivir al dolor de un corazón que se desintegraba por completo. Lo último que recuerdo fue su tenue sonrisa intentando desviar mi atención de aquella herida sangrante en su costado, temiendo que nuestras almas se reencontraran antes de lo previsto.

Y así fue como al cerrar los ojos y vagar indefinidamente en la oscuridad, finalmente desperté en otro sitio, donde el dolor ya no azotaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, donde la sangre ya no manchaba mi armadura rota, donde la luz y las estrellas estaban juntas en el cielo.

Donde mi hermano y mi tío me aguardaban con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
